Fairy Tail: Auroral Soul!
by iLucxfer
Summary: "In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present." They say opposites attract, how true! Light & Dark, Happiness & Despair, Yin & Yang. This is the tale of the Fairy and the Tiger. /Adventure/Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Action/


**Hello, fair readers! It's been a loooong time since I last wrote to you, huh?**

 **Long story short; I've had some mental heath battles to deal with, abandonment, social anxiety, etc. Most have cleared up (except the anxiety) however I'm determined to recover so I've started a brand-new project, Fairy Tail! I've loved this series for a long time now and I've finally managed to develop not only my own OC, but my own magic and even a pet/companion species!**

 **So far I've decided on the main pairing being a RogueXOC with the usual NaLu, JerZa, GaLe, GrUvia, etc. I've also decided that Rogue's outfit during the GMG just WASN'T my preferred outfit, so I've decided to have him wear the Tartaros Arc outfit he had on. Also, Kinana will be described as having long hair and blue eyes. I just think she'd suit them in my opinion, other than these changes, not much will change. Oh, and the Sabertooth guild will be based on the outskirts of Magnolia. I want it to be where the Sabertooth/Fairy Tail wars happened BEFORE the GMG arc, the things I have planned seem to make sense only in my head, so you'll just have to read on to see why I've made this changes :3**

 **You'll find out more as you read on ;)**

 **I'm deeply sorry if you find any mistakes or don't like it, I tried my best!**

 **Reviews are appreciated and ways I could improve my writing are deeply needed, if you have a helpful suggestion, please say so! No hate on my skills though please, I do enough of that on my own!**

 **Disclaimer: Haiiro only owns Selena, Auroral Soul and the Koinu!**

* * *

.

..

...

A sigh escaped a young mages mouth as they travelled down a narrow dirt pathway along one of the great forests of Fiore, heat bearing down on top of their head as a light-coloured cloak protected them from the intense weather. The pathway was covered in multiple branches and vines weaving in and out of the ground making the mages navigation all that much harder than usual, causing the mage to give a low growl after they tripped for the umpteenth time just in this hour alone.

The unknown figure stomped down the dirt path in aggravation as they gave off an ominous aura from their body, annoyance clear as day judging by how firmly they walked through the grassy plains.

"Tch! Okay that's it, I've had it! Why the hell did I get stuck with this damn mission anyway!" a light, feminine voice erupted from the mages mouth, along with a string of curses which would of had even the evilest of dark guild masters cringing in horror.

The mage, now identified as a female, took off into a sprint down the dirt path almost as fast as lightning travelled. She was determined to get back to her guild hall before the sun began to set, not wanting to spend another night out under the stars in this intense heat.

She ran for maybe around 10 minutes before a speck of light began to shine through the trees of the forest depths almost as if it was trying to guide her in the right direction. It seemed like hours before she finally reached the end of the forest path and raced out through the thick trees.

She bent over, panting almost as if she had been chased by some horrors she couldn't handle. She chose to sit down where she stood in order to recapture her breath and calm herself down, especially since she chose to run in the worst weather she could handle.

Deciding she needed help in cooling down she removed the cloak she wore, revealing unique wavy warm grey-coloured hair and deep rose-pink eyes. Placing the cloak in her bag she sat down on top of it, as to not dirty the blush-coloured dress she wore and considering it was already covered in rips and tears she didn't want to risk any further damage which would make her journey home more uncomfortable that it already was.

As she was sat down she leaned backwards, placing her hands behind her to support her as she looked up towards the sky, watching as the clouds and and birds floated along in order to reach their destinations without a care in the world. Closing her eyes she tilted her head back and let out the frustration and anger she kept cooped up inside of her with a ferocious yell.

After a few more minutes of relaxing she stood back up and pulled out her cloak, putting it back of securely around her form as to disguise who she was before continuing down the newly discovered road back towards the grand city of Magnolia. However, as she walked on she didn't have a clue as to what trouble was going on in front of her.

* * *

"Ehehe, looks like we've stuck gold Boza!" A short, fat and quite frankly revolting bandit let out a small shrieking cackle as he shook the multiple small bags of gold coins in one hand, his other being occupied with holding down a young woman who looked to be trying to struggle her way out of his grip.

A slightly more appealing-looking bandit with a head full of dirty blonde locks and a face full of scars gave out a grunt of agreement as he shook around another young woman, maybe a few years older than the other, before pushing her onto the ground as he kicked away the body of a small dog trying to attack the men who attacked its master.

"Heh, you just might be right about this one, Spax. This might just be enough to please the Master long enough to give us a chance at making 'im happy next time." the man now identified as 'Boza' nodded his head as he picked up the young lady and threw her onto the cart which the bandits travelled in, unaware that they've just marked their death cards due to the fact that the young mage from before just wandered over and discovered their actions.

Spax, the pudgy bandit, looked down at the youngest of the two women with a dark gleam in his eyes as he looked her up and down, his intentions obvious. Just before his hand cloud reach the woman, however, a sudden burst of silver and red crystals hit both him and the other criminal.

Looking over towards the direction in which the crystals appeared from he didn't have a chance to react before a foot collided with his face, resulting in him falling down unconscious with blood dripping from his now broken nose.

The larger of the bandits wasted no time in charging for the young mage, grabbing her and throwing her to the ground almost as if he expected her to stay down. Unfortunately for him, he was wrong. And maybe a little bit stupid.

She let out an aggravated growl as she pounced back up, shouting out her signature spell, "Auroral Fists!" as she absorbed energy from the light in which the intense sun was giving off before a silvery pink glow began to emanate from around her fists, fluctuating with a raw power in which the bandit had never seen before.

The mage raced forwards with a burst of speed as she slammed her left fist into his stomach, then uppercutting him in the jaw as he bent over from the blow to his stomach. The man flew backwards until he came into contact with a tree, quite roughly too.

With a huff of satisfaction the mage walked over towards the cart and helped you young women off, untying them and escorting them far away enough as so they would be at a safe distance away from the creepy bandits.

Along the way down the paths however, the young women kept gushing about the mages incredible strength. With yet another sigh the mage however just rose her hand in the air giving the women a wave as she walked off, unbeknown to her that they got a glimpse of her Guild insignia on the back of her hand.

A silver and golden Fairy Tail crest.

* * *

With a sudden groan of relief she sprinted forwards again as she finally passed the sign which signified that she had made it back home to Magnolia. As she ran down the pathways she gave off a joyous laugh as she released her cloak and then jumped up onto the roofs of the houses, attracting both surprised and amused looks from those who recognised her.

She could hear the comments that the civilians made about her, both in jest and in mocking as she gave each and every person a small grin and a wave before jumping off of a three-story building and landing on top of a small stack of boxed up feathers.

As she hit the feathers the boxes shattered, resulting in the feathers flying all the way down the streets of Magnolia and hitting multiple civilians who either laughed in amusement or sighed in annoyance.

Recovering quickly from her fall she jumped straight back up and made way towards her guild, already hearing the ruckus that no doubt involved the entirety of her guild mates. As the large red mahogany doors of the large guild entered her sight she began to pick up speed, the heat causing her to sweat slightly and not before long she reached her destination.

With one final push she swung open the doors of the guild hall...

Only to get a chair slammed straight into her face.

All of her energy gone, she flew backwards onto the floor, landing roughly on her backside with a heavy bench stool laying on top of her. With a groan of both pain and exhaustion, she laid there on the floor, still as a corpse.

After what seemed like forever the building went quiet as a thunderous roar of "That's enough!" shook the building. The mage gave out a little laugh as she recognised the voice of the fearsome Titania, probably in a rage due to a certain sugary treat she adores being smashed or squished or squashed. Knowing the knuckleheads in her Guild, it was probably all three of those destruction methods that ruined her cake.

Suddenly the heavy weight of the stool vanished as a tanned hand appeared in front of her, a signal that someone was offering to help her up. Taking the hand, she was lifted up only to see a handsome man with dark eyes and salmon pink hair giving her a grin of welcoming.

"Hey, welcome back Selena! Sorry about the stool... Gray needs to learn to keep it down, ya'know!" with a huff of amusement the young mage, now identified as "Selena" stood up and gave the other a beaming smile.

"Hey, Natsu. Been a while!"

* * *

 **Well, that's that!**

 **as mentioned in the into, I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes I may of made when writing this, and I hope that you liked it! I'm sorry if it seems short, but in my defence, considering how unstable my head is right now, it's nothing short of a miracle I managed to get this chapter done!**

 **More information will be explained in the next chapter, which will have Selena's full Bio on display. The only thing is, her "life story" was left unwritten, mainly to keep the suspense up, but also...**

 **I haven't created it yet.**

 **Anyway, Review and subscribe, Thanks!**

 **-Ja'ne!**


End file.
